


In The Closet

by Nellancholy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, sinning, sorry that all my recent output is sinful, there is always time for lubricant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Leo and Takumi discover they have a shared interest. The interest of "dress as your sister and roleplay as her". Sex ensues. Nonspecific post-war AU where Corrin has a big house with an immense walk-in closet containing clothes for all the siblings. (Maybe Lilith magic-ed it up?)





	

Takumi’s eyes widened as he beheld the sight before him. Leo was posing in front of the mirror in Corrin’s immense walk-in closet. Leo was dressed up,but not just any kind of dressed up. There were clips in his hair. There was a bow around his neck. There was a cute little black dress with a poofy skirt around him. Leo was dressed as his sister Elise. Even if Takumi didn’t recognise the likeness,Leo had squealed “ _Magical Miracle Maid Elise is here to save the day~_ ” in a surprisingly convincing falsetto,just loud enough to be heard outside the closet.

It took less than a second for Leo to get as red as a tomato when he caught Takumi’s reflection in the mirror. “W-wait,t-this isn’t what it looks like! I was m-merely testing my sister’s clothing to ensure an adequate standard of-”

Leo’s “explanation” was cut off as Takumi bared his teeth in a snarl,delivering what could be best described as a bellowing whisper. “ _I didn’t_ _ **ask**_ _for your excuse-_ ”

“O-okay!” Leo sighed. “I...I have always just...admired how cheerful and supportive Elise was during the war,and I wanted to g-get into that feeling,you know? S-see what it might feel like...” Lifting his flushed face from his cowering position,Leo was struck by the sudden realisation of what Takumi was wearing,now that the initial shock of being discovered was beginning to drip away.

There was a band in his hair. A robe with a tiny skirt hung off his shoulders. And...he was holding a little stave. Takumi...was dressed as his sister Sakura.

The two glowered at each other for but a moment,before Takumi took three wide strides,closing the distance to Leo,leaning over him as his voice lowered even more. “You’re not gonna tell anyone about this.” Leo began to pant hotly,feeling the pressure of Takumi’s body so close to his. “I-I won’t tell if you don’t...”

And then it happened. Neither of them were sure why,or exactly how,but it happened. Leo leaned in quickly. Their lips met. And then their tongues did,too. Takumi felt like a bolt of lightning had hit him. His mind went blank as he instinctively grabbed Leo by the shoulders,returning the kiss in equal intensity. They gasped,and panted-

Before Leo knew it,he was on his back.

Takumi broke the kiss,licking down Leo’s jaw and beginning to suck on his neck. Leo moaned softly,still in falsetto as his back arched. What was a mere stirring beneath them before,soon turned to hot,throbbing rigidity as their hips pressed against each other. Leo had a pair of his own cute,ribboned panties on. (No way he was fitting in Elise’s.) But from the looks of the massive tent Takumi was pitching,it seemed the priestess was going au naturel.

“L-leo...” It was all Takumi could handle to growl out his Nohrian counterpart’s name as he grinded against his thighs,a delicate stain of pre-cum forming on his skirt.

Leo began to whine,his voice rising as heat bubbled up inside him.

No.

She wasn’t Leo.

Right now,she was Elise. Fully,wholly,one hundred percent Elise.

And right now,she was about to get fucked by Sakura-chan,just like she always wanted. Just like she’d always dreamt of,when her hands reached under the sheets in the dark of night,when hot,sticky lust stained herself with the thoughts of the girl she so desired.

“W-waaaah~ S-sakura-chaaaan~” The falsetto was flawless,indistinguishable from the other Elise. Sakura grunted,finding herself respond in kind as lust and heat filled her head like the steam of a hot spring. “E-elise...I...I love you...!” If they were even slightly more lucid right now,Sakura blurting that out would have put a stop to their fun prematurely,but Elise and Sakura were both too aroused to care,or maybe even to notice.

As they frotted each other through their clothes,Elise reached up to cup Sakura’s face,somehow managing to bump into one of the shelves low to the ground,knocking off a clear plastic bottle filled with a sparkling,slimy purple fluid,and a hand-written label.

[ _Camilla’s Special Slip-and-Slide Formula! Please ask before using so I can watch!_ ]

Elise gulped. Sakura panted. Sakura didn’t want to stop. She didn’t want to stop grinding,thrusting,pushing every inch of herself against Elise’s soft,warm body. But if she kept going like this-

“O-okay...” The frustration was immense and evident in her voice as she picked up the bottle,squeezing out a dollop of the fluid into her hand and sliding it over her rock-solid shaft,lifting her hips so Elise could get a good look at Sakura fucking her own hand,in a clear preview of their impending union.

Sakura leaned down,kissing Elise on the lips again,as her dry hand moved down to push Elise’s panties aside,exposing her rear while denying her semi-erect bulge the chance to pop free. “U-uweeeeh...” Elise began to moan and whimper in response,wriggling her hips a bit in an attempt to get her cock out and erect.

“S-stop that!” Sakura barked,sounding much,much more different than her usual self. The falsetto was delightfully infectious. This however,had little effect on Elise. If anything,it just excited her even more. “Ahn~! I didn’t know Sakura-chan could be so fierce~ P-please,Sakura-chan...b-bully me a little more!”

Sakura couldn’t resist letting out a frustrated little whine of her own as she pulled Elise’s panties fully out of the way,letting her cute,pert shaft stand fully to attention and peek out from under her skirt. “F-fine...!” At the sight of that,Sakura couldn’t wait a moment longer. Her slick,wet shaft pressed against Elise’s tight pink pucker,inviting a blissful squeal from her as she eased in,easily stretching her out.

“S-sakura-chan...?”

“W-what is it?!” She squeezed her eyes shut,desperately trying to resist her building ejaculation. Elise’s lovely voice wasn’t helping with that at all.

“I...I love you too...” Elise panted,now properly holding Sakura’s face,looking deep in her eyes.

“Love you...” Sakura grunted,as she began to thrust,every stroke causing her sensitive glans to rub against Elise’s prostate. Their gasps turned to rhythmic moans,every inch of their bodies heating up as their hands explored each other. Sakura kissed down Elise’s neck again. She picked up her previously-discarded stave,holding the butt end to Elise’s face. Without a word,Elise began sucking on it lustfully,her voice partially muffled against the firm rod. She had some pretty good ideas where on Sakura’s body it might’ve been,but she didn’t care right now. Getting filled by rods from two directions by Sakura-chan...this must be what heaven felt like.

Sakura began to pick up the pace,pressing herself hard against Elise’s delicate body beneath her,feeling her clench down in response. It felt like nothing she’d ever had before. She moved her lips even lower,beginning to kiss and lick Elise’s chest through the thin material of the cutesy dress,inviting another wave of moaning and back arching as her nipples grew erect.

Sakura couldn’t last much longer. She hissed,taking one of Elise’s nipples in her teeth. “E-elisssse,I’m...I’m c-cumming-”

For a brief moment,and for only a brief moment,Takumi came to his senses. He was about to cum inside his obnoxious brother-by-adoption,while they were both roleplaying magical girls. Or much,much more specifically,roleplaying their own sisters. That brief speck of realization was washed away in a tidal wave of ecstasy as Sakura bottomed out in dear,beautiful Elise,both of their screams piercing the air as shot after shot of warm,milky seed flooded Elise’s butt,inviting her own orgasm not two seconds later,her own cum spurting onto their clothes,staining her own stomach and thighs.

A few minutes,and quite a few thrusts and spurts later,Sakura finally rolled off,holding Elise’s hand as they stared deep into each other’s eyes,their gazes saying everything that needed to be said. No one else had to know. No one else would know. Elise rolled up,planting a chaste kiss on Sakura’s lips,before rolling onto her back again.

Their blissed-out state was interrupted by a knock on the door of the closet,Xander’s voice carrying in. “Elise? Are you alright?! We heard noises-”

Snapping back to attention,Leo and Takumi hurriedly tried to divest themselves of their garments and hide the stains,before opening the door.

Xander was there,with Ryoma. “Are you two alright? What’s going on here? Why are the both of you sticky?”

Leo and Takumi might have answered those questions,but they were pretty distracted by what their older brothers were wearing,in turn.

Takumi didn’t know Xander was a malig knight.

Leo didn’t know Ryoma was a sky knight.

...Tomorrow’s breakfast was shaping up to be really awkward.


End file.
